


Breaking The Rules

by outoftheashes



Series: Breaking The Rules [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rimming Kink, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's easy when it comes to porn. He just needs to see a sweet little tongue buried deep in someones ass. Dean thinks it's gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Rimming

Sam blames his decision to watch porn in the middle of the day while Dean's in the shitty, cramped motel shower of all places on the demon blood. It makes him feel high and damn near invincible, especially when he drinks it straight from Ruby's veins. On top of that, he craves sex no matter how many times he fucks her.

And apparently, it makes him stupid. So, so stupid.

He's not fully hard yet, but the mixture of the dirty noises on his lap top and his hand in his pants is quickly getting him there. Sam's easy. He can watch almost anything: guy on guy, girl on girl, boy on girl, threesomes, moresomes, gangbangs... his only requirement is he's gotta see a sweet little tongue buried deep in someone's ass, gotta see the receiver twist and writhe, gotta hear them moan.

And he thinks he's found the perfect thing, which is good because now he's throbbing, cock aching for some much-needed attention –

“Seriously, Sam?” Dean stands a few feet away in nothing but a towel, chest and hair damp, expression unreadable.

“You... usually take longer.” He pauses the porn video but doesn't bother closing the window. He also doesn't hide his arousal.

“Gotta say, I question your taste in porn, dude.” Dean shakes his head. “I mean, really, you're getting off on people eating assholes? That's _nasty_.”

Sam's fairly certain his brother is mostly teasing. Not that he should know, but Dean is pretty fucking adventurous in the bedroom, especially if that's what his one night stands want.

But he takes the bait anyway. “Dean, you're an idiot. Have you even tried it?”

It hits him that all of this was deliberate. He'd wanted Dean to catch him. And it's gone even better than all the outcomes in his head combined because Dean's not pissed and he sure as hell isn't clothed. He's in a towel acting like this is the most normal conversation in the world.

“No.”

“Well.” The tension in Sam's body loosens and he licks his lips, giving Dean a slow once over, not even trying to be subtle. Not that any part of this has been subtle. “If you're clean, if you've recently freshened up it's not disgusting at all.”

“Okay, but what's in it for _you_?”

The words fly out of his mouth. “Why don't you let me show you?”

It's not like they haven't crossed boundaries before. They sleep and fuck in the same room. Dean is everywhere, practically inescapable. He's memorized Dean's nakedness, knows his body by heart even though he's never been the one to make him come.

But here's the thing. When they cross the line they don't talk about it, they keep it in the dark and pretend everything's normal, they're normal. That's the difference.

What Sam's asking now is breaking the rules.

“Fine.” Dean drops his towel and climbs onto the bed beside Sam. “Show me what you've got, hot shot.”

Sam's making a mess in his pants, leaking precome from just the thought of opening his big brother up with his tongue.

“You're not fucking with me, are you?” Sam growls as he eagerly positions himself between Dean's legs.

“Nah. Wouldn't want you poutin' over not getting any of this,” Dean says, gesturing towards his ass. “Fuckin' weirdo.”

Sam's too turned on to roll his eyes or think of a snappy comeback. Too turned on to think through his options and stop this before he does something irreversible.

A part of Sam wants to go slow, to taste every inch of skin til Dean's begging for it on his hole and cock -

Next time, he tells himself as he pushes Dean's thighs up to his chest. He bends low, nuzzles at Dean's perineum and his big brother squirms.

“D-dude, that's -”

“ _Pretty_. So pretty,” Sam pants, giving the sensitive skin a gentle lick.

“A-aaah. Aah. It's an asshole,” Dean retorts. “Assholes aren't pretty.”

“Yours is.”

“Shut up, Sam. What are you -” his voice cuts off and he groans low in his throat.

Sam's found it. He circles around Dean's hole at a maddeningly slow pace, giving Dean time to adjust to the new sensations. The noises he makes are louder than Dean's. He's always noisy when he rims someone and this is _Dean_. He fucks the mattress in time to the strokes of his tongue, pushing further inside his brother, needing to see him break.

 “J-Jesus fucking Christ. _Sammy_. You. You really do like this, huh?” Dean jerks and moans, unable to stay still and Sam can't get enough of it.

It's not long before Dean's reduced to saying nothing more than 'God' and 'fuck' and 'more' and 'please.' He angles his hips, eager to meet Sam's mouth, slutty hole fucked wide open and Sam's almost tempted to give Dean something bigger.

Sam gives Dean permission with his eyes because no way is he removing his mouth from Dean's ass unless absolutely necessary -

_Yes, Dean. Come._

Dean does, and Sam? Well, he's just getting started.

 


End file.
